<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Irresistible Temptation by FluffshieSoft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105763">Irresistible Temptation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffshieSoft/pseuds/FluffshieSoft'>FluffshieSoft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dominant Zen | Ryu Hyun, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Suggestive Themes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffshieSoft/pseuds/FluffshieSoft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the times he spend with you, Zen always tries to control himself. He doesn't want you to be scared of him, because of his selfish desire. However, his self control is starting to crumble bit by bit because of how irresistible you are, and the beast inside is raring to go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Irresistible Temptation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A basic prompt of what happens when "the beast is unleashed". This is my first time writing something like this so.. I apologize if this isn't great. I do hope this can satisfy you, even if it's only a little at least.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <em>Desire is something <strong>dangerous</strong>. </em></p><p>   Often we give in to to our desires, no matter how foolish or reckless our desire is. Desire is something we all want, what we yearn, longing to have.</p><p>   Self-control is never easy, restraining oneself from doing something is.. hard, especially when that something (or in this case, someone) is highly irresistible, charming, devilishly alluring.</p><p>   You. You're the reason why he couldn't keep himself in control. He seems to be bothered, fidgetting, and overall, just couldn't stay still. He couldn't afford to look at you for you keep doing things that provoke him.</p><p>   The things that.. is sure to provoke the beast to go out, taunting it to "play". Zen isn't sure if you're actually that clueless or is faking it.</p><p>   But one thing he knows for sure is.. that you're doing a good job, a very great job. If you keep this up any longer.. it only needs a little time for it's arrival, for it to strike.</p><p>   "Zen? Are you alright?" He heard you spoke. That beautiful voice coming out from that pretty lips of yours.. it must be soft-</p><p>   There he goes again, thinking of such thoughts. He cursed to himself in his own's mind, giving you a smile in response to your question.</p><p>   "I'm alright love, why?" He let out a small chuckle. "You're always so attentive of me, worrying over me hm? What a sweetheart~"</p><p>   Light blush appears on your cheeks upon his sudden compliment. "Sheesh, I'm a sweetheart? Have you ever see yourself?" You playfully spoke, before giving him a kiss in which he instantly responded by kissing back.</p><p>   "Mmh Zen..?" You spoke in between your kisses. "Do you.. like it when I kiss you like that? Am I.. doing a good job?"</p><p>   "Of.. of course you are." He spoke, unprepared from your sudden question. To be honest, it's a bit.. suggestive somehow. </p><p>   "Then.. why is it seems like.. you aren't taking me seriously? Like, you always hesitated when we kiss and such, I thought that I was doing a bad job so.. here I am, asking you."</p><p>   Okay, you are more perceptive than he thought.</p><p>   "You're great Y/n, the best thing that ever happened. Please, don't ever think that I don't want you or you aren't good enough for me." Zen smiled weakly. "It's just.. the beast inside, I'm worried that I may accidentally hurt you which is why I have been.. holding myself back.''</p><p>   Ah, so that is all. Zen sure is very considerate, selfless.</p><p>   "Zen, it's okay." You spoke reassuringly. "It's normal, I understand that. I won't ever be scared of you besides.." </p><p>   You slowly lean in to him and whisper on his ear with a soft, barely audible voice. ".. I'm actually kinda into it, into rough sex hehe~"</p><p>   Zen sputters, his cheeks flushing, and you can't help the laughter that pours from your lips at his expense. You surely are something more, you just keep surprising him. And then the next thing you know, you're on your back, with Zen looming over you.</p><p>   "You.. are you trying to say that all this time, those attempts are on purpose? That you do those stuffs to catch my attention? To make me crumble?" Zen spoke, his red eyes stares into your e/c ones.</p><p>   Your only response was a giggle. "And what if I say that yes, they are on purpose?" </p><p>   Something stir inside Zen, his eyes now hold serious gaze as he is staring down at you. Your arms are pinned above your head by his hand, him leaning in closer to your face.</p><p>   "Do you know how hard it is to restrain myself? You were being so goddamn irresistible and you're doing those things on purpose? You enjoy seeing me suffer hm..? Well then my love.. you've played with the wolf, now you got the attention." Zen spoke.</p><p>   "And that is exactly what I want, what I've been waiting for." You beamed happily, pleased by the fact that you had successfully unleash the beast inside that he always talk about, but never show.</p><p>   "I'm giving you one last warning." Zen warned. Instead of looking threatening though, he still looks cute nonetheless. </p><p>   "And my answer is I want this, I've been waiting for this I told you." You smiled. "Don't hold back."</p><p>   Those three words coming from your lips made every of his hesitation crumble, the beast has been awakened fully now. Lowering himself to press his body against yours, Zen dive down, attacking and decorating your neck with love bites. He starts to trail kisses all over your neck, his teeth grazing against your soft skin ever so softly before taking a healthy bite of it.</p><p>   "You've messed with the wolf, and now it got you my love." Zen spoke, voice low. "You want the beast hm? Here comes the beast..~" </p><p>   He stares down at you again, observing every inch of your body before reaching his hand out for the ribbon that tied loosely around your neck. After that, he tugged on the hem of your cardigan, slowly removing every piece of your attire one by one, like he is unwrapping a gift.</p><p>   "Look at you.. you're so beautiful babe~" Zen chuckled, leaning down to place a kiss in between your breast, his hands greedily explore every side of your body, from the very top to the very down, no body part left untouched by his hands.</p><p>   "So beautiful.. and all mine..~"He moaned softly as you kiss him once more, your tongue slowly push past through your lips and into his own's, delicately teasing his lips with the tip of your tongue.</p><p>  “Babe...” His hand slowlt traveled downwards, falling down to your thigh before dancing upwards to your center, pausing at the hem of your underwear. “Can I...?”</p><p>   "Go ahead~" You spoke. "I'm all yours."</p><p>  He palms you gently through your shorts before his hand ghosts upwards, slipping effortlessly on your waist band and underwear, pulling it few times. When his fingers brushed barely against your already incredible wetness, he let our a groan in your mouth. </p><p>   "You're so drenched my love.. and I haven't even do anything yet to you." He chuckled. "We haven't reach the main attraction yet~"</p><p>    Your only response was your whines, moans, and other lewd sounds coming from your lips. Zen really wasn't joking when he said about the hidden beast inside them, as you are currently experiencing this infamous side of him.</p><p>    <strong><em>"Brace yourself babe, because you aren't getting any sleep tonight." ♡</em></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As expected.. like I thought, it turns out to be.. bland somehow. This is my first time writing a suggestive theme like this, and though it's not detailed, it's enough to make myself flustered haha- </p><p>Anyway, please comment something perhaps? I'd like to know what are your thoughts about this fic.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>